


Let Me

by milkfruit



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Character, longaius, lonqu eats out gaius and thats pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkfruit/pseuds/milkfruit
Summary: Lon’qu seems to consider it a moment, and he rests his forehead against Gaius’s gently, letting Gaius play with his hair in the meantime. Lon’qu huffs, and curtly says, “Just let me do all the work.”A crooked smirk appears on Gaius’s face. “It’s all you, baby.”





	Let Me

**Author's Note:**

> a friend and i were trading ideas about a scene like this so i went ahead and did it lol. hope u enjoy it!
> 
> edit: gaius is post-transition, hence why the word "clit" is replaced by "cock." just thought id clear that up

The room spins a little bit when Gaius blinks his eyes open, and he squints at the sudden head rush he gets from awakening too fast. He looks up at the bland, canvas ceiling of a tent. He doesn’t remember a thing, just knows that there’s a dull throbbing in his arm and a soreness in his legs. He makes to sit up and assess the damage, but a sharp sting in his ribs lets him know that moving was a poor idea. He winces, makes a noise of pain, and can barely prop himself up on his elbows before a voice next to him is saying, “Lay back down.”

Gaius turns to look at the source of the voice and, true to his suspicions, it was Lon’qu. He hadn’t noticed him there, hadn’t even felt his presence at all. Gaius gives a smirk of defeat before carefully settling back down, the ease of tension on his body feeling almost refreshing. “Heya, champ. Didn’t see ya there.”

“I have been here the entire time. The others are in battle.”

Gaius takes a moment to process that. Just how long was ‘the entire time’? And a battle at this time of night could only mean trouble. Lon’qu looked tired himself. Gaius glances down at his own aching body, noticing the bandaging across his forearm and across his chest. Fuck, why couldn’t he remember anything?

Lon’qu has this _look_ on his face, one that was impossible to read. The scowl read ‘angry’ but the frown read ‘disappointed.’ The guy was an enigma when it came to his emotions.

“Why aren’t _you_ out there fighting with the rest of ‘em? I thought you _liked_ stabbing people.” Gaius inquires, his voice coarse but certainly not lacking his typical sly tone.

“What I like _more_ is making sure you’re safe,” His expression is still hard and unreadable when he says that. Like he’s _angry,_ but less angry at Gaius and more angry at… something else. _Someone_ else. “So I volunteered to look after you in place of Maribelle.”

The events of the previous battle come back to Gaius in brief flashes. He remembers an arrow puncturing his arm, a Risen raising its axe, and then a clash of metal. The last thing he recalls is being carried out of battle by Lon’qu. He’s fuzzy on the details, but that explains the injuries at least.

He’s lucky to be alive. If Lon’qu hadn’t stepped in to defend him, Gaius would’ve been a goner for sure. Gaius smiles, shakily brings his arm up to brush his knuckles weakly against Lon’qu’s cheek. “Thanks, Champ. I owe you.”

Lon’qu’s expression seems to soften, and he gently takes Gaius’s hand in his, giving his knuckles a soft kiss. “If you really want to make it up to me, you’ll continue to rest until your wounds have healed enough. Maribelle said she did what she could and it would be best for you to stay out of battle for a while. I took you back to your tent for the time being.”

Gaius didn’t really care whether he was on the front lines or not. He was happy to be alive, beside Lon’qu.

“So… How long was I out?” This was more a question of _How long have I been worrying you?_ more than anything. The dark circles forming under Lon’qu’s eyes weren’t a good sign, considering Lon’qu always made sure to get a healthy amount of sleep. He’d probably kept the poor guy awake worrying.

Lon’qu laces his fingers through Gaius’s. “Just over a day,” he says, quietly, dryly. “I drove myself mad wondering if you’d make it. I didn’t want to lose you.” He had a somber undertone to his voice, and for good reason; if Gaius bit the dust, Lon’qu would have lost someone else he was trying to protect. Another piece of his heart would be missing. “I am… relieved that you’ve finally awakened.”

Lon’qu gives a gentle smile, and Gaius can’t help but admire the beauty of it. The way his face brightened just a fraction, how his deep blue eyes lit up like sunlight hitting the ocean, how he squeezed Gaius’s hand that much tighter when it happened… Lon’qu’s happiness really was contagious.

“Me too, babe,” he _can’t_ _help_ but smile back, his thumb absently tracing circles on the back of Lon’qu’s hand. “Now come here and gimme some sugar,”

Lon’qu could do nothing but oblige him, and he was as chaste and gentle as he always was. He pulls back after a bit, but Gaius just surges back up for more, humming into his mouth when they connected. Fingers entangle in black hair, and a hand comes up to cup Gaius’s face. Insistent hands grab weakly -- but singlemindedly -- at the swordsman’s collar, trying feebly to pull him on top. At that, Lon’qu separates himself from Gaius, whose intentions seem painfully clear right about now.

“...Are you sure? You shouldn’t exert yourself too much.” Fingerpads brush feather-light against the wound across Gaius’s midsection to prove his point. Gaius tenses at the feel of it, but is unrelenting. He twists a piece of black hair around his finger absently.

“We can be careful, can’t we?”

Lon’qu seems to consider it a moment, and he rests his forehead against Gaius’s gently, letting Gaius play with his hair in the meantime. Lon’qu huffs, and curtly says, “Just let me do all the work.”

A crooked smirk appears on Gaius’s face. “It’s all you, baby.”

They shift a bit, Lon’qu positioning himself more comfortably between Gaius’s legs. He’s careful when he leans up for a kiss, doesn’t put any of his weight on Gaius and gently holds him steady by the hip. Their kiss is less innocent this time, lips slanting into each other’s desperately, all tongues and teeth and hot breaths mixing together. Gaius sighs, turns his head for a better angle, and he smiles when a hand is impatiently tugging at his pants. He breathes an “Already?” into Lon’qu’s mouth, but he isn’t complaining when he can feel the fabric slipping down his legs. He temporarily shifts his legs to remove them completely, biting his lip like he’s anticipating what’s to come.

Lon’qu is silent, his actions speaking for him as his hand slips just beneath the hem of Gaius’s smallclothes, teasingly pulling it down past his hip bones but no further. The thief is already panting, chest raggedly rising and falling. Lon’qu reassuringly sucks a series of kisses to Gaius’s jaw, fingers tracing lightly over Gaius’s moistening slit through his smallclothes. Gaius shivers, his hips giving an involuntary buck, and he lets out a quiet moan when Lon’qu bites the lobe of his ear and rubs that much harder against him. Wetness begins to show through the fabric, and Gaius can barely keep in his cry of, “Please,” his voice trembling already. “Quit teasing me, babe, I’m ready for it,”

Judging by the wet spots beginning to stain his smallclothes, he _was_ ready. Already this wet and Lon’qu hadn’t even touched him directly yet; he’d probably climax in a matter of seconds. But the thought was enticing, and Lon’qu’s voice is husky against his ear when he speaks.

“As you wish,” he says, and starts to peel off the rest of Gaius’s clothing. “Just relax for me.”

He wasn’t expecting Lon’qu to go down on him, but it happens so fast that Gaius really can’t make out any words of protest before the swordsman is prying his legs open further and kissing the inside of his thigh. Any complaints he might have had are tossed right out the window, and his voice melts into a moan when a thumb comes up to rub between the folds of his pussy. Gaius’s cock is already engorged, and fluid is leaking out of his hole, the sight itself making Lon’qu want to taste him, so he doesn’t waste any more time.

After he’s had his fill of teasing Gaius, he gives Gaius’s entrance a long, open-mouthed kiss, earning him a considerably loud keen from the man below him. Gaius arches, a leg falling limp, and Lon’qu settles a hand on the inside of Gaius’s thigh to keep him still while the other splits him open. He repeats the motion, again and again, the angle getting better and better each time. The taste of him fills his entire mouth, his fluids salty and a tell-tale sign of his impending orgasm. The way Gaius twists when he runs the flat of his tongue across his entrance lets him know he’s close. Gaius can’t seem to sit still, attempting to stifle his moans in the back of his hand, but to no avail.

Lon’qu eats at Gaius’s slit, saliva mixing with Gaius’s own pre-come. They both breathe heavily, Gaius’s sounds lost among shallow breaths.

“Fuck, I’m coming, I can’t--” a pause to moan as a finger teases his cock, Lon’qu sucking bruises onto Gaius’s thigh.

Once again, Lon’qu says nothing, just coaxes Gaius’s climax by closing his mouth over his dick and rubbing the swollen folds some more. That does it, and Gaius jolts forward with a weak cry, his body trembling hard and Lon’qu groans when thick liquid covers his fingers and Gaius presses closer to his mouth.

After he’s finished riding out his orgasm, Lon’qu doesn’t stop, gently kissing at his still-quivering sex, now covered in spit and come. Gaius had an arm thrown over his face, his legs splayed open and his breaths still coming out harshly, but Lon’qu could still hear a barely audible whine when a calloused finger presses against his hole. Gaius rolls his hips, and tosses his head back with a gasp when the finger probes deeper inside. He’s slick and warm and _ready_ on the inside, and Gaius slowly fucks himself against the finger inside him while Lon’qu massages the meat of his thigh.

His view could be better, but to Lon’qu, watching Gaius circle his hips and meet his thrusts was so breathtaking and beautiful at any angle. He goes back to sucking Gaius’s dick, unable to keep his mouth off him for a second. He _mmph_ ’s around his organ when Gaius gasps and bucks forward into his mouth.

As he does so, Lon’qu manages to wriggle another finger inside, curling them and giving slow, hard thrusts. Gaius is still flushed and sweating and _messy,_ and he mutters a tired “ _Gods,”_ when he thrusts in just right. Lon’qu takes the cue and switches up the pace from slow and languid to vigorous. He fucks Gaius in earnest, two fingers pumping inside of him and Lon’qu’s mouth busied with teasing his cock, a practiced tongue caressing it with every movement.

Gaius sounds exhausted, but keeps his hips rocking forward to swallow down the fingers jamming inside his hole relentlessly. Cries of _ah ah ah_ are fucked out of him, and he can barely even muster a warning before he’s seeing white and even more come starts gushing out of his entrance. Lon’qu’s pace slows as he rides him through it, finally detaching himself from the delectable sight before him. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and looks down at Gaius, totally fucked out and breathing hard, his lips parted and his green eyes looking at him hungrily.

Lon’qu kisses him, again, slow and tired. Gaius is limp, body heavy and sated, a satisfied little smile curling onto his lips. He can taste himself on Lon’qu’s tongue but it isn’t unpleasant.

They break apart with a wet click, and Gaius laughs tiredly. “What did you think? Good enough to eat, huh?”

Lon’qu hums in confirmation, kissing him one more time before fetching him a spare set of smallclothes. He keeps his distance while embracing him so as not to jostle his injuries, but Lon’qu still buries his face in Gaius’s hair, a hand at his side.

“I love you so much, Champ,” Gaius mumbles wearily. “Thank you.”

Lon’qu hides his smile. “And I you. Now get your rest.”

Gaius had already dozed off, a pleased smile on his face. 


End file.
